


Teach me Love

by Ikana



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Therapy, Verbal Domination, alternative universe, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIATUS!!!<br/>Due to personal issues, I will not be able to publish anything until something around December 2015! I'M DEEPLY SORRY!</p><p>---</p><p>Suffering from sexual issues and erectile dysfunction Aoba decides to consult a private doctor and therapist to get the problems checked. Entrusting his body and soul to Doctor Noiz, Aoba gets a surprisingly professional treatment that is not necessarily unbound to emotions.</p><p>AU - Noiz is older (since he's supposed to be a professional doc and sex therapist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teach me Lust

Standing in front of a small building with a plain, inconspicuous entrance at the corner of an alley, Aoba looked around hoping nobody close by neither knew him nor knew the building he was about to enter. As he stopped feeling like he wasn’t the centre of anyone’s attention anymore he quickly slipped inside. His heart was pumping in his ribcage as if it was only warming up for an attempt to flee from his ribcage.

Taking a few deep breaths, Aoba tried to calm down before his feet carried him to the counter to inform the surprisingly commonly dressed secretary that Seragaki Aoba had arrived to his appointment.

She seemed amused by the way Aoba blushed and seemed so obviously nervous. Handling the situation with ease, she handed him a schedule of personal information he had to complete his present information in. Then she asked him to sit down for a bit, the therapist was currently preparing for their upcoming meeting. The offer of a glass of water was gladly accepted and he sat down with it.

Honestly, it didn’t feel like any other medical office, maybe even just a bit more reputable. Clean, bright, comfortable chairs and he really appreciated that he was the only waiting client. Exactly what he had been hoping for. People seeing him here would have made him even more nervous.

While his heart gradually slowed down, he wondered what it might have been like to meet someone he knew here. They would have never been able to look at each other, right? In order to expel these thoughts, he took a sip of water and inhaled deeply.

Minutes passed and his tries to distract himself got more and more desperate. He wanted to surf online but he had put his coil on offline mode to prevent getting tracked down by his friends. It was not like any of them was a stalker or anything, the coil just automatically showed the current location. Sure it was something he could turn off, the only question was: How to do that?

More and more minutes passed and it got boring. Then, finally, the relief of his name being called. And at the exact same time, his heart skipped a beat. So there was no going back…

\---

„Good afternoon, Mr. Seragaki“, a deep, pleasant voice greeted him and a hand came to shake his. Aoba reflexively took it to give him a warm handshake. „Good afternoon, Dr. Noiz.“

What a ridiculous name, seriously. He knew that his own name wasn’t any better, but Noiz was really uncommon for their area. Globalisation sure did some weird things to names, he guessed. Everyone always having access to visit any place in the world. Import, export…

„So you are here for the first time, I see“, the same voice from before interrupted him. Aoba realised how uncomfortable he must feel for getting distracted so easily. „Please take a seat and explain to me. Why are you here?“

What an impressive professional start! ….and what a weird thing to think. He sighed and tried to overcome his shame. …was this really the right place? Was it really what he thought it was?

„Hello… Well… The thing is… It makes me feel uncomfortable but you see… In my group of friends, there is nobody who is not gay. And it’s not that I’m not cool with that because I absolutely am, and I know that I am interested in men a lot as well… just… that I still have no experience…“ He played with his fingers in his lap to relieve a bit of stress. As the doctor got up, he stilled immediately.

„Please stay seated, Seragaki-san. Just keep talking. Don’t let anything bother you.“ The man walked behind him calmly and fetched a stethoscope from another table and returned in an instant. In the meantime Aoba had kept talking. „You see, the real problem is, that I have told them that I have had some men already and that I know what everything feels like. Now one is pushing me to do it just out of curiosity. And I don’t even know if I really swing that way or how I should stand the humiliation of having to tell the truth eventually…“

„When you have called our office, according to my assistant, this was not the problem you have explained on the phone. What about that?“

Aoba had to gulp. Shit…

„Seragaki-san… There is no point in applying for a sex therapy like mine if you cannot be honest. I take a lot of money for the service I provide. Opening up and getting into it is highly recommended on your own behalf.“

Now he felt even more nervous. „Just a bit hard to ease up“, he laughed awkwardly, hoping it would lighten his embarassment a bit.

„Lift your shirt please.“ To start with a good routine was something that helped Aoba more than the words before. He knew that it cost a lot. He had to pay precash! „And take deep, even breaths. Inhale. Exhale. …. Perfect. One more time. Breathe in. … And out. Very good. Inhale please. … Hold it a bit. … … … And out again. Thank you.“ The doctor wrote something down, then casually asked for any allergies or medications. Height, weight, blood type, birth date. All the informations he had to fill in the schedule from the secretary already.

„Okay now. We have time. There is no pressure.“ Noiz went to get a glass of water and put it in Aoba’s hand. „Take your time until you feel at ease. There is nothing shameful.“ A hand was put on Aoba’s shoulder. „Aoba.“ The warmth and the direct, unformal call was awkward at first but he started to gently ease into the new situation. He had come here voluntarily. It was time to treat the issue.

„I cannot ejaculate…“, he murmured blushed. Even though he had tried to say it as sincere as possible, shame crashed down on him like a tidal wave. „And I cannot get it up anymore either… I’ve always felt healthy but someday it just was like I lost all the mood and sexual inspiration. …out of nowhere.“

„I see. Well, for once, there is nothing wrong with that. Lack of sleep, a high or constant stress level, irresolution or physical causes can all block your needs or natural physical reactions. I would like you to get up and to undress your pants and underwear. There is a cabin for that matter. Go ahead, then take a seat there.“ Noiz pointed at a chair, almost looking like the typical gynecological chairs. It caused Aoba’s heart to race.

Done and undressed, he quickly got there, feeling vulnerable and exposed. Uncomfortably so… As his legs were set on the smooth, cushioned leg rests, he exhaled slowly and found himself relaxing a little bit more. He looked up, not wanting to see what was happening. It was enough for him that he heard the doctor approaching him. A low, relaxing „Easy“ let him forget all his worries as his balls were fondled gently, touched and squeezed to test them. Then his genitalia got all felt up. Another warning of not to be frightened let him breathe a bit strained as something warm, all slippery entered his anus. Something like a weirdly erotic sting in his stomach caused the blue-haired client to gasp. Aoba immediately looked down to find the doctor looking on a screen, checking his insides. „It’s all right, Aoba. Lean back, stay relaxed. I pull out. Physically, you are absolutely healthy.“

A weird feeling, like a forced defecate created a new feeling of shame and discomfort, then it was all gone. „In your cabin, there are tissues you can clean yourself with. Redress and sit with me again.“

It was all weird. Though Aoba nodded, he still felt uneasy.

Sitting down again, he took his half empty glass of water and drank some of it. The cool liquid helped him staying calm. This was more than just an urological visit after all… He had done that before to confirm that he was healthy and he definitely was! So he was recommended to visit a therapist to remove the mental issues blocking everything. And he had looked for some… None that seemed trustworthy to Aoba. Until Ren came up with an insider tip he had found. There he was now.

Back to reality, a quick debriefing of the results was done, ending up to get to the conclusion, that Aoba was simply mentally inhibited. „Your unconscious repression might be a result of your current ‘need‘ to gather experience, Aoba.“ Saying his name so casually. Building a familiar atmosphere, getting to know each other without actually doing so. „You are here to gain what you want?“ Noiz needed to confirm. Sometimes his customers had no idea about his actual job. It happened rarely but it did.

„Yes…“, was the only given answer Aoba could give. His hands were sweaty, his heart beat like he had run a marathon. Now Noiz approached him again. After slowly getting up, he stood behind him, gently kneading the stiff shoulders with warm, experienced hands. Aoba sighed contently. „Let your eyes fall closed, Aoba.“ A soft moan escaped him. What skilled hands they were. Before he knew it, everything went black, having followed the instructions blindly. „What is causing your deepest worry?“

„That I cannot get into the mood. To have someone trying to seduce me and I fail in responding… I cannot even do it alone anymore… How could I possibly stand the pressure of doing it with someone else? And… the way it might feel… from behind… It’s scaring…“

„You know, there is nobody forcing you to experience gay intercourse, right? We can break this up any time as you can stop any man from approaching you to an extend of causing you stress or discomfort.“

Aoba sighed deeply. „I want to experience it…“, he whispered shyly. „That’s what I came here for…“

The kneading on Aoba’s shoulders got slightly stronger and more affectionate. Fingers reached up to the neck sometimes and teased the nape, brushed over the sensitive skin. „It will be done then. I am sure you will experience a whole new feeling for sexual desire. To approach your block carefully to gently wreck it down, we will use both, your physical possibilities to elicit a fitting mood, as well as the power of your mind to get you accustomed to the idea of sexual pleasure again. Let me warn you first though. My objective is to fully resurrect your pleasure, need, sexuality, desire, passion and lust to its original states. It is supposed to go beyond masturbation and to build your pleasure until you lose consciousness so you wake in a pool of your own cum. Your body and mind shall be entranced by the idea of orgasming until you will feel like you cannot stop anymore. Is this really what you crave?“

Aoba shrugged cluelessly, not believing this man. He seemed talkative, but would he be as skilled as he tried to show off right now? „This is what I came here for. Please be my therapist and lead me out of my misery…“

„You want me to quench your desires?“ Noiz smirked, starting to play with Aoba’s neck. His fingers gently teased the soft skin, here and there pressing at the neck to threaten a light choking, but never actually doing so.

„Please do…“, the younger client repeated slightly excited. But nails sunk into his smooth skin, seeming to punish him for something he didn’t really know he had done wrong.

„We’re trying to achieve openness starting in your head. Repeat. Let your mind know what you want.“

Like a good boy, Aoba whispered a pleading „Please quench all of my needs…“ Then he felt the massage continue. „That’s a good boy. We can work with that.“

\---

Taking Aoba by the hand and pulling him along determindedly, Noiz opened a door to a side room equipped with a bed. It held a comfortable smell, the light was not as bright as anywhere else in the medical office, more like dimmed at the perfect amount. The bed seemed like a threat to Aoba and he took a step back, feeling his therapist holding against that movement, stopping him from leaving. “Think twice about what you are going to do. Whatever you want is fine as long as it is not an act on impulse but a well elaborated action.” The big hand stroked him softly to comfort him a little bit. Aoba’s tension faded eventually. And the blue-haired client stepped inside at last, taking a closer look.

On one wall, a tapestry adorned the otherwise beige area. Painted pictures with unrecognisable, but calming patterns in thin, black frames, a small mirror and a fitting bright wooden cupboard made it look like a common bedroom. The bed itself was extremely fluffy, a double bed with only one mattress though. The sheets smelled fresh and clean. Above the head of the bed, there was a huge picture of white horses running dynamically on an orange background. The dim and faintly orange light of the room’s illumination fit perfectly to the colour scheme. On the other side, there was a small glass table, two cushioned seats were part of the furniture. On the floor, there was a fluffy white carpet, probably sheep’s skin. And as he touched the door insecurely, he realised just how massive it was. A bit shocked, he examined the walls and the door that all had an average thickness of about 10 cm or even more.

Recognising the younger man’s dubious expression, Noiz reached up to gently caress his neck. “Relax. In order you feel comfortable, the room is sound proof.” Then Aoba got pushed further inside the room, the doctor already feeling slight excitement. This was his job but that didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy it.

Aoba simply squirmed, his heart already beating like before when he had entered the office. A storm wrecking through his veins rather than an average blood flow, his heart having a lot of work to do to keep up the circulation’s tempo. His chest hopped in time to his heartbeat and it was so strong it could be seen. With every beat, his clothing moved. Though Aoba thought that it was his own nervous trembling that caused those movements. As Noiz moved his hands along the thin, smooth neck, he felt the force of this pulse and knew better.

A deep, sexy voice, dripping with lust appeared at Aoba’s ear. “Please have a seat.” Then he was pushed further, towards one of the chairs at the window side. While getting there, he had both hands up on Aoba’s shoulders again and continued the massage for a bit until he pressed him down, forcing him into the seat softly. “I will take care of you now.”

Aoba felt out of it. His head got dizzy. Was this the right thing to do? It felt so good! But this was a job, a one time experience! Would it be okay to get excited in here?

The soft lick at his ear proved him that it was definitely worth it. His worries melted away and he leaned into the soft touches. His breath hitched as the fingers retreated with a soft touch, dancing over his neck like water exploring his body when running down on him. Experiencing and remembering his very frame, trying to get familiar with him and those soft fingers.

Then Aoba heard the other stepping around. His eyes opened slowly and once again his heart skipped a beat, as intense green eyes stared right into his, both on eye level, Noiz having lowered himself in order to be on the same level as Aoba was. The manly hands now were put on his cheeks, the nails carefully scraping along the cheekbones until they lightly brushed his bottom lip, causing the client to taste a faint taste of sweat on those hands.

“Whenever I masturbated, I quickly lost interest, always getting into it and feeling a short shock of something like pleasure…”, Aoba suddenly confessed breathily. A finger on his lips silenced him. “Focus on how much better your climax will be when you will be able to achieve the true meaning of it.”

The nails went back, softly pressing into the skin like before in order to provide his customer with careful teasing and scraped it down, from the cheek bones to the jaw, along the neck, along the clothed chest and eventually down to the hips. “Focus on this… How hard are you right now?”

A deep inhale supported Aoba’s need to calm down. This was really kind of firing him up. Strange… Amazingly strange. Exciting. Exhilarating!

“Nnngh… Feel it yourself…. Your hands are close by, might as well touch, right?” Aoba’s hands wrapped around Noiz, trying to pull him closer, trying to gain some warmth and comfort from him, hoping to get a better feeling of a relation, of a meaning behind it other than a treatment.

Indeed, the fingers slipped past the waistband and between pants and underwear, only just not touching the building proof of desire. Holding the hand there, Noiz put the other one on Aoba, pushing him back into the seat, straightening himself a bit to look down on him dominantly. “I didn’t say it was okay to touch me.”

Like lightning, Aoba’s mind was hit by those words, those eyes hypnotising him. How could this be so arousing?

“I’m sorry, Master… It won’t happen again until you allow me!” His voice was shaky and an aphonic whisper, his excitement clearly recognisable in both, the way he talked and the way he looked at Noiz. The man he only now started to examine closer. How could he have not realised sooner, that the man in front of him was actually quite attractive?

The hand above the underwear moved a bit down and between Noiz’s thumb and index finger he grasped the tip for a gentle squeeze. Noiz felt the smaller body in front of him jolt slightly and he heard his breath hitch again, causing the older one to smirk. “Not a Master”, he whispered alluringly before chuckling darkly. “A seducer~”

How could this happen? Aoba already felt slightly dizzy and whispered “Ah… yes. Of course. Nnh… Are there any wishes I may fulfill you?”, he asked weakly. Then his lips opened and he sighed desperately as he felt his partner to pinch his shaft again before stroking it with only one finger. It felt kind of intense since Aoba’s pants were pretty tight and Noiz hadn’t opened them.

“Not a Master. There are no wishes to fulfil. I am a Seducer. Fall back into a sexual world and open up.” Then Noiz pulled the hand back, quickly brushed along the not very big bulge and then lifted his fingers to run them up the shirt Aoba wore, back down while lightly scratching him and let them slide beneath the fabric, teasing his pelvis softly before running the bare palm up the naked skin, then back down again and removed it. Even Noiz’s breath became slightly shorter.

“Yes… ah…” Aoba began to moan softly, feeling excited, yet not really horny. But it was definitely building. “You…told me that… However… Seemed like you didn’t want me to touch you… even though I wanted to!” Aoba’s soft hands moved slightly forward to let them rest there, trying to feel the lank muscular man’s hipbones. “I’m curious about what you will do to capture all my attention and lust…” He looked up at his blonde partner, sighing deeply as he got caught by those enticing green eyes.

Suddenly he felt both wrists grabbed and put down to his sides. “I don’t want you to touch me”, he reminded him sternly. This was about his client. Not about social behaviour or partnership. A mere treatment of sexual issues. And it was just the start of it.

Eventually, he walked behind Aoba and leaned down to his ear, gently pushed the hair behind his ear and blew inside before tracing the elegantly swung outline of his ear shell with his tongue. “I want you to relax. And to breathe. I want you to tell me what you are feeling, but I don’t want you to try to do anything to me.” After whispering those words seductively, Noiz reached down the rest of the chair, caressed Aoba’s hipbones through the fabric of the blue pants and then crawled to his hips before once again sinking his nails into the sides of him and pulling them up with slight pressure. While doing so, he exhaled right into Aoba’s ear, making it sound like a surpressed moan, causing his client to tremble and to sigh.

“Ah… it… it tickles a bit. And I’m getting excited… And I love it when you whisper in my ear…” Aoba leaned his head back, letting it rest on the cushion of the chair. Then he looked up. “You make me want to see what you look like without your coat…”

Noiz’s hands raced back up to the neck immediately, his fingers wrapping around the sensitive body part, threatening nonverbally to choke him.

It got Aoba all excited, got his crotch to awaken further and his heart to speed up again. Without having realised that Noiz must have leaned down, because his eyes had fallen closed, Aoba felt his partner’s breath at the front of his exposed neck. Then he flinched, feeling the nails softly caressing his neck additional to the warm air against his skin. They ran down harsher than before, felt them gliding across the chest, felt them rolling across his nipples which induced another strong jolt in Aoba. Then he heard another whisper. “How long has it been when you last tried to masturbate?” Only thinking about it caused Aoba to moan quietly. In his memories, suddenly there were no issues at all. In Aoba’s memories, he was touching himself and his penis started to rise until it was fully hard. In his imagination, he pulled the foreskin back and teased the slightly exposed tip with his other hand and began to milk himself whilst moaning what felt like being almost continual.

“I am horny…”, Aoba whined desperately, indeed feeling the pleasure originating from his current daydreams. “I’ve been touching myself for over an hour…”

“Very good~ What did you do?”

“I’ve been… watching porn… on my coil…” Aoba whined again, his eyes still closed as his nipples got poked for an instant. “I tried to rub it… to get into the mood… I tried pulling, I squeezed my balls… Ah…” His hips jerked up. “I pulled at my nipples, licked my fingers… I even tried oil to make it slippery… Ah… I tried so… hard… My nail… I tried pressing it into my slit… it…hurt…”

As a hand suddenly appeared on Aoba’s bump, he couldn’t suppress a quiet cry. “Good boy~ Aoba.” Noiz’s voice was deep and entrancing. Then soft kisses rewarded him, causing him to shiver and inside his stomach something felt like contracting. Like an immense tightening and his voice came out again, as strained.

“That’s it.” Gentle rubbing spurred him on to keep expressing his passion for sexual interactions. His other ear was assaulted by the soft mouth of the blonde, he felt the lips pressing against his ear, felt their softness even at a place like this and goosebumps appeared all over his body. An acted moan right into his auditory canal prompted Aoba to do the same, just that Aoba couldn’t help it. The whispers fuelled his goosebumps, the deep voice telling him that every lute falling from his lips was like the pure essence of need, like honey dripping from his lusty soul. Noiz started to lap at the earlobe, sucked it into his mouth and then nuzzled his neck. In the meantime, Noiz’s hands ran down the sides again, back and above the belly until he teased the beautiful waist line. This client was really attractive. It was rare for Noiz to approach a client so closely.

However, Aoba tensed a bit, as his belly area was teased so briskly. The younger one was ticklish after all, as he had mentioned before.

“My… neck is a sensitive place…”, he wailed, feeling his arousal pushing against his pants painfully.

The kisses at the back of Aoba’s neck continued as the older man’s hands began to fondle the shirt. An alluring order to lift his hands was not easing this need in the least. He did as he was told, feeling sweat in his armpits. The younger one was surprised to find himself so easily turned on and to realise that his heart had been beating so fast for quite a while now.

The shirt was pulled off faster than he was able to comprehend, the sudden cool air of the room a welcoming change. Both men sighed, Aoba because of the relief for a chance to cool down a bit, Noiz because he was able to get a step further, by now not being exclusively interested in getting his job done but also in his client himself. But first he had a job to finish. Hitting on a man with a healthy libido was far more promising after all.

Taking the whole bunch of long blue hair and pulling it aside, Noiz got access to the beautiful nape. Then he bit it gently to tease him further. Aoba’s hand began to wander downwards to touch and free this need, but his hands got caught by a hypnotising “No”. What was surprising the younger the most was, how good he followed, giving this all a try because it seemed to actually work!

Another passionate moan filled the room as nails dug into Aoba’s soft, succulent flesh of his chest while lips were travelling along his shoulder and getting lower, along the collar bone. Blond hair tickled him. The blue-haired man wanted to reach up, felt the undeniable urge to stroke this fluffy blond hair. He caught himself midway, preferably clinging to the cushioned armrests of the chair and he trembled again. The motions on his skin caused him to relax fully and a weak, hoarse “Aaaah~” dripped from his lips again. The way Noiz took his time, doing it all so calmly was erotic to no end.

“You can’t have a real orgasm unless every bit of your body is stimulated and concentrating on nothing but pleasure~”, the deep voice purred, digging right into his brain and manipulating his whole mind. “Your mind is concentrating on nothing but the pleasure that is coursing through every vein, every nerve, and every tasty bit of your body.”

“Yes! Yes!”, Aoba almost screamed, feeling utterly pressured by his lust as his hips pushed up frantically, desperately seeking friction, desperately needing more, needing touch, needing attention. His cock was throbbing perversely and his nails dug into the seat he was placed in and serviced so amazingly. A quiet, loving “Easy there, Aoba~” almost brought him to his edge. “Remember to tell me how you feel~”, Noiz reminded him affectionately.

Aoba needed some time to calm his erratic breathing and to lose a bit of his sudden tension of a felt mental orgasm. He looked up at his partner with huge, confused eyes. There was no way Aoba could understand how his brain alone could climax. But the “Easy” had blanked his mind and had probably killed his whole common sense. And looking into those gentle, soft and understanding eyes that were only intending on teaching pleasure didn’t help him. No. His head was obsessed with the thoughts of sex, orgasm, masturbation, need, desire, passion, lust, humping, touching, loving, fucking! And even their eyes were having sex. Looking at each other this way, Noiz was looking right into his soul, exposing him, stripping his insides naked, were confronting Aoba with his real personality. The one that had yet to learn how to give in to the pure lust of flesh!

“Tell me what you feel”, Noiz tried again to reach him. Aoba’s gaze was fixed on these lips, entranced by the way this man’s tongue flicked out and licked the same lips he was admiring.

“My nipples… are tingling…”, he gasped flatly. “I feel my dick throbbing…” Dumbfounded he answered everything. He would say anything just for this man. “I desire more of your voice… More of your touch!”

A deep chuckle wakened him just a little bit. “Very good. Concentrate on everything I say. Now imagine it. My lips on your neck, on your ear. On your shoulders.” The strong hands went to knead them again, to ease Aoba’s need for touch just a little bit. “Your mind should do the trick to do things to you.”

Again the younger tensed, his breath shortening. His eyes got unfocused and rolled back a bit. The hands ghosted down the naked chest and belly exploring the muscles by barely touching. It felt like a summer breeze licking along his skin, so gentle were these fingers. Finally Noiz leaned up and walked around the chair, now being before Aoba again and looking at him, down on him, his hands never leaving the smooth, pale skin. While looking into those beautiful, unfocused amber-coloured eyes, Noiz started to slide down his hands, both only just avoiding the bulge when getting down to the insides of Aoba’s legs, who pretty eagerly spread them for his therapist. The hips jerked up again, begging for touch while the boy himself just sat there, clutching the arm rests and moaning willingly with gritted teeth. Then one hand went to the centre of lust and Aoba’s mouth opened fully, his jaw hanging open as a long drawn throaty moan filled the room. Fingers tickled the full and firm testicles through the clothes, feeling the heat emitting from there. Then a short loud scream as Aoba pushed forwards, finally reaching the strong friction he needed. And another as his punishment was to get hit directly on the bulge.

“I wanna touch me!”, he screamed, panting heavily, his chest heaving and falling in an erratic rhythm that made Noiz wonder whether his client was hyperventilating. Noiz had stared right into Aoba’s eyes the whole time and he had found exactly what he had wanted to cause.

Senseless desire.

Aoba’s hand ribbed down to palm his clothed crotch, not able to resist the urge to masturbate any longer but he got caught immediately. Noiz had such a fucking strength, it made the boy whine helplessly. He was at this man’s mercy and it was amazing!

“Look at me” was the only thing Noiz said to that bad behaviour, making Aoba obey immediately. To test just how blank his client was by now, he licked his own lips. Without noticing Aoba mirrored that, then the blue haired boy’s lips quivered a bit, the muscles showing as his breath didn’t calm and his body just tensing further and further.

Aoba felt the stare on him, couldn’t but stare back. “Your eyes are fucking me…”, Aoba groaned, not even realising his thoughts came out loud. That statement elicited a dark chuckle from Noiz. “That’s what it’s supposed to be.” Then he caught both wrists of Aoba to hold both of them down firmly. “Feel yourself masturbating. Without doing so. Describe every little thing you would do.”

Of course Aoba would. How couldn’t he? This man had captured his mind.

“I rip the pants from my body!”, Aoba whined. Sweat had collected on his forehead. “I expose myself right in front of you! You watch me grab it! Ah.. yes…” His eyes rolled back as he moaned a few times. “Feels amazing… yeaaah…. Aaah!!” His hips kept pushing and pushing, his hands tried to get down at the intense imagination, Noiz holding them with all his might. “My skin is peeling back on its own. I drip! In front of you, I spit in my palm, I touch it and fuck my hand! MORE! Fuck… Fuck! I need more!”

“Get yourself more. Say more~”, Noiz encouraged him. “Keep on talking. You’re a good boy, Aoba. Your soul is stripping in front of me, you’re doing well.”

“I…f..fondle my.. c..can’t… F..ee…feels real… fucking real… can’t…!” His breath got short and he eventually held his breath until Noiz leaned in, his breath teasing Aoba’s lips as he spoke to him: “Relax. It’s all good.” Then a scream came from Aoba’s throat as Noiz touched him down there, stroked the crotch carefully in circular motions. “Don’t you dare coming. We’re far from done, darling.”

Aoba trembled and almost began to cry. As it stopped he groaned in frustration, the freed hand coming down to keep going but Noiz immediately caught it again, causing Aoba to yell in frustration once more. The longer it went on, the more difficult it was to hold the boy down to control him. But Noiz was pleased with his work. Aoba would get out of here with a newborn need that would be so difficult to satisfy.

“I’m watching your soul getting all wet for me, Aoba~”, Noiz stated perversely. That was the moment Aoba inhaled shocked but was too tense as to being able to exhale again. Though he tried to keep going, his breath faltered and eventually stilled. He was so out of it, so lost in pleasure, the dizziness devouring him. As Noiz realised that the chest had stilled for longer than he thought was good, he pulled him out of the chair and placed him on the floor, trying to remind him to breathe again. He held the legs up, at the same time was fascinated by how much Aoba was into this.

Gradually calming, Aoba found his breath again after having felt heaven’s kiss only just missing him. “A..almost…”, he stammered.

Noiz chuckled, glad Aoba was alright. The short pause had given Aoba the opportunity to calm a bit. His warm hands ran along the firm torso in reward, brushing over both nipples, one at a time at the process. Without a second thought, Noiz looked into his client’s face and stated a seductive “Come” with such a plain voice as if it was the most normal order in the world.

Still high from the previous happenings, Aoba’s mouth fell open, emitting a silent scream as his eyes rolled back unfocused. His body tensed fully and he arched his back under utter loss of control. It took a few seconds, three, four, five, then his need for air got the better of him. Aoba inhaled soundly, trying to exhale, yet his tension didn’t let him, his breath faltered, stopped, another inhale, then it faltered again, stopped. A violent tremble wrecked his body, his abdominal muscles contracting. What an erotic voice. Such a simplicity, such a normal word. Such a common tone. And yet the most mindblowing thing!

After the sweat was not the only fluid anymore, that made Aoba’s crotch feel uncomfortably wet in his pants, he looked like he was passed out. His body had sunken back to the floor flatly and his head felt like his brain was knocked out cold. He just laid there on the floor, immobile, unable to think or act in the slightest.

One minute passed, then two. Senses crawled back to the younger one (Noiz ist canon jünger als Aoba~ aber wäre hier komisch wenn Noiz ja (hoffentlich x´D) eine therapeutisch-medizinische-Ausbildung abgeschlossen hat~ also nur Anmerkung) in slow motion. Until he regained his manoeuvrability, Noiz had sat next to him, pleased by the look. The moment those beautiful amber eyes opened up and looked up at him, Noiz took the opportunity to reach forward. All the while keeping to watch the younger’s face and stroked the clothed crotch in firm, circular motions, causing his dear young boy to cry out helplessly. Another tremble wrecked the smaller frame. “What a sensitive young man you are~”, the doctor whispered in awe. He was sure that Aoba was far more into being controlled than the blue-haired man knew yet. “All limp here. Yet so hot and wet.”

Definitely not able to fight that humiliating behaviour of the superior man, Aoba simply wriggled around, unconsciously moving his hips to get the last few drops of lust milked out of his slack flesh.

According to the behaviour, the younger seemed to be a promising sexual beast. He really hoped, that Aoba’s issues would continue so Noiz would be able to train him into very special directions. Depending on the customer’s wishes maybe a slave? A pet? Probably he would have to drill him into public eroticism? Aaah, those fantasies got him so hard! What a pity he tried his best to stay professional, he would really want to get this man to be his own, to make him squirt his filthy lust all across whatever was near this precious prick every single day.

Eventually, Noiz retrieved his focus and pulled his hand back in order not to fully remove the built up fire within his client. So he changed to run his fingers through the sweaty hair and he pulled him closer to wake him from his lecherousness-induced trance.

Then he helped the shaking boy up on his feet. “Up we go. Come on. We move to the bed now. But don’t you worry. We keep going.”

Aoba was more dragged along than walking on his own. His knees felt weak, his body slack and his muscles way too tired as to carry him on their own.

As the worn out body sunk into the soft sheets, Aoba sighed relieved. He let himself glide down for a minute and took a few deep breaths. His centre of lust still craved a little bit of attention but at the same time Aoba felt so tired. A weight next to him let him look up and he spotted Noiz looking down on him again. The hands of the gorgeous blond man reached out to grab a nipple and he teased it softly. Aoba jolted up in surprise and fell into a breathing rhythm that compared to hyperventilating. “Can’t! Anymore! Can’t!” was all the younger was able to blurt out.

Of course Noiz was aware that Aoba would have almost no energy left and that getting back to heat would be a slightly painful experience for a man after such an intense blow. But he also knew that letting Aoba cool off now would not solve anything. They had to keep going, no matter what.

“I know, my dear. But this is what you agreed to. We work on your problem. I promised you, we would get you to experience physical and mental orgasms so you get accustomed to doing it. Your brain will crave the climax again and again when your body is long spent~” He used his finger to slide it up from the crotch, across Aoba’s belly, midway teasing the bellybutton before continuing up the chest and to the sensitive throat. There he went up the jaw, to the ears and to the face, across the cheeks and ended up teasing those beautiful lips. “You’ll be able to cum by words, long after you lost all ability to empty your balls when there is nothing left to squirt out! Your mind will keep coming and coming until you pass out. That is what you asked me to turn you into.” Noiz purred at the shiver, impressed by how easily his client was affected by his speaking. Aoba’s hips already moved again, up, down, up, down, seeking friction. So the blond man decided to place his hot hands on the hipbones to keep him down, feeling the force of the younger. Calm as always, he smiled. A one-sided, perverted grin. Dirty to no end. “Easy there, beautiful. Save your energy, worship this fire within you. Let it build until there is no way of extinguishing this heat anymore.”

Aoba tried to concentrate on calming, but “Easy” was easier said than done. So a constant movement of his hips stayed, however much slower and slightly more relaxed. Instead of rhythmic thrusts up, he had reduced to a steady gyrating motion of his hips.

Noiz knew that that would cause enough friction to ease the need, so he decided to open the pants. Nothing too big showed through the underwear beneath, more slack than hard, but it was still there. “Hush. Don’t give in. Stop moving. I’ll be there to quench your needs. Trust me.”

Entranced by this deep, relaxing voice, Aoba eventually stilled, not quite getting what he had wanted by his movements anymore. His fingers were clawed into the sheets to prevent himself from touching.

“We’re going on. Are you ready for the next step?”

Aoba shivered and let out a quiet mewl, yet he nodded nevertheless...

 

 


	2. Teach me Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the session to the next step Aoba's mind is about to blow. However they encounter a moment where they seem to find the source of Aoba's sexual blockade. How will it turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not necessarily satisfied with the chapter's outcome... it it good enough?

Without thinking about it Aoba rolled on his back properly and spread his legs to give his therapist further access. He had appreciated the soft kiss on his crotch and truly wished for more. The wetness in his pants had it caused to almost feel like oral service. 

“Just look at you”, Noiz murmured darkly. “You look like you pissed yourself.” 

Those words were like a slap in the face for Aoba. How could someone say something so shameful?! And how could it be such a turn on to be accused of something in such a vulgar manner? 

A shift in weight woke the blue haired young man slightly and let him regain some more of his mind. Wondering what was about to happen he looked up just to feel a strong arm slipping behind his back to help him lean up. 

Confused Aoba looked up at Noiz’s face just to follow the look the blond was throwing between the client’s legs. …true that. His underwear was stained in enormous wetness and by the amount the dark wet stain had spread already it really looked like he had soiled it. 

“Take a close look”, the older man groaned teasingly. “Inside there all of this wetness is your cum. Your moving caused it to flow everywhere, tainting your skin beneath. It is all slimy and wrapped in a proof of desire.” 

Gulping violently Aoba stared down, having his gaze fixed on it, mind already getting foggy again. “Yes… It is all mine that wet me…” 

“What a perverted man you are indeed~”, Noiz purred. “If you’d be flexible enough I’d make you suck yourself clean and have you moaning.” He grabbed Aoba’s chin and forced him with a determined movement to look him in the eyes. “And you still want more.” It was less of a question but more of a cold, strong willed statement that was supposed to penetrate his client’s mind. So in return the younger one really murmured a distant “I still want more” as if all his tracks of thoughts had been infected with a single look. Aoba felt brain washed and it felt better than anything before in his entire life! 

“I need to withstand the urge to masturbate…”, he added in his still completely lost tone.

“Oh my, don’t you get too impatient.” Slowly the slack body of the submissive man got lowered down onto the mattress again and a finger circled the areola of Aoba’s stiff left nipple without ever touching the centre that was standing out like an errection on its own.

A tongue was added at the ear and Aoba tried to writhe away, still too sensitive, still too caught up by the previous climax as to withstand those cruel teasing actions. Lack of energy and strength of the therapist who held him in place unyieldingly let him mewl so helplessly, left him at the other’s mercy and with cold sweat and a mixture of panic, arousal and insecurity. 

As his hair was brushed back and a spot behind his ear was kissed and immediately licked while at the same time his slightly bulging centre of lust was palmed Aoba jerked up and tried to get away. Strong arms kept him in place and drool fell from his lips along with such a cute hoarse moan that was only prolonged by a dominantly hissed “No running away” directly into his ear. Aoba shook like mad and then let out another frustrated cry as the hand between his legs disappeared again. 

Aoba tried rolling over onto his stomach to crawl away desperately just to have his hips caught and his balls grabbed strongly. Giving into the sensation the younger one collapsed onto the mattress and panted heavily. “I- ah…! I’m sorry, master! I’m sorry! I… will stay with you!” 

Those words gave Noiz a pleasing kick. He licked his lips and ordered his partner to roll back onto his stomach. After that command was complied to Noiz lifted the other up again with a low gasp and kissed his ear again. “I’m not a master, dear.” Then he licked the neck down lovingly, sucked carefully and went on to the collarbone. Aoba in the meantime had long forgotten the order not to touch his therapist and tried to stroke the man’s legs once more. The only reaction this time was a scolding bite which was enough to remind the client of his place.

Carefully Aoba felt himself being lowered again and as his back hit the cool fabric he sighed deeply and looked up to the ceiling. Those warm colours had an amazing effect on his mood. He felt safe and secure, warm and even his worn out body felt good at each and every touch that was still delivered. 

Something wet travelled down from his collarbone and down to his chest where the finger just had been circling his nipple. The lips left a hot trace and Aoba’s eyelids fell close as comfortable warmth began to spark in his stomach again. His legs automatically spread again and he spread out in order to have his hands wide away from Noiz so he wouldn’t capitulate to the temptation regarding touching the doctor. 

Closer and closer was the tongue joining up the nipple. As the amber eyes opened a crack to see what it looked like to be pampered so nicely he saw just how nice and stiff the nipple was that wasn’t blocked by Noiz’s head. However it soon was covered as well by a hand coming up. Two fingers gave it a rough squeeze causing Aoba’s hips to jerk up. In the meantime the fluid had cooled a bit and made Aoba feel even more ashamed of his wet pants. It sure did feel like he had pissed himself. And that fact wrecked a certain perverse shot of lust through his system. Was it humiliation? 

Remembering the spark of arousal as he had been pushed towards the room with the bed, the heat he had felt as he had to sit with his legs spread on the chair while getting the ultrasonic device pulled out again and the strange pressure as he had to admit that he couldn’t ejaculate Aoba suddenly questioned his sense of sexual desire. Even having him forced to talk about it had been uncomfortable but so hot! …could it be Aoba was into this? 

The trail of mind was cut immediately as something hot covered his nipple and he jerked his hips upwards again. Noiz had sucked it in and now really lightly scratched the other nipple’s surface with his finger nail, it caused Aoba to tremble violently. He observed it all expectantly and pushed his chest out, wanting to gain more of this feeling.

Then there was a change of situation, hand and lips swapped places and Noiz took the other nipple between his lips and pulled, the one on the other side was pushed into the chest with a pressuring fingertip. 

A smell filled Aoba’s nostrils and even more shame filled his head, the blush he wore the whole time increased as he suddenly heard himself speak “I smell my own cum…”  
Noiz smirked and bit him in excitement, then leaned down, looked up with piercing green eyes and gave the wet underwear a soft lick. “So do I. Look here, so wet. It’s like it keeps flowing out.” 

With a quick motion the underwear was invaded from the bottom and stroking the swollen balls. “It’s so strong it is like I can taste it.” 

“Please!”, the younger one gasped. “Do more to me! I can’t! I want more!” Slowly losing control again Aoba started squirming around, pushing up his hips and growling desperately as not once his wish was fulfilled of getting touched. And here he had thought that his desires were going to be quenched. In fact they were building and building! 

“Please! Finally! Do it! Ahh… Please!” Hands were coming down and the client was about to pull his underwear down. Right then the familiar spark of excitement exploded within his system again as his hands were caught the same way he learned to love during their short session and a knee was placed directly on Aoba’s crotch and forced him down. The suffering and pressed cry roaring from Aoba’s throat illustrated both the need and the pain this action caused. “I know you can’t hold back. Your eyes tell me the passion you seek another climax with.” The blond licked his lips, their eyes locked. It was the best to see how focused Aoba was on him, the way he looked needy, distant and yet so obsessed with the therapist only! 

“Yet in order to have true pleasure, you have to wait… Let the pleasure build and build.” 

Feeling like his body was about to explode Aoba nodded hectically while squealing like a suffering pet. 

As the knee got removed Aoba panted heavily. He felt light-headed and tried his best to regain control over breath and mind.

Yet the words from his superior’s mouth kept flowing and flowing like a constant river, like a syringe being pressed empty in his brain that was injecting further and further the deadly drug of lust. 

“Let your soiled cock flow in its cum.” 

Aoba’s whole body twitched in reaction. His head fell to the side, eyes unfocused and saliva building a stream down his cheek. 

“Marinating it in pleasurrre~” The way Noiz purred his last word caused Aoba to tense and to hiccup in desperation. How were you supposed to breathe again? 

His chest twitched and jumped in spasming manners and his eyes were wide, the drool coming out uninhibited. 

“Every bit of your body needing and wanting to orgasm.” 

Now his back arched and everything in Aoba’s body stilled. Breath, heart, mind, blood. All blank, all gone, eyes rolled back, hearing seemed blocked, vision black, nerves numbed. 

Right that moment Noiz gently moved down his body, kissed the beautifully showing abdomen, kissed the waist, the hip bones and the underwear, the wetness of the clothed cock, pressed the tip of his tongue against the tip and then, finally, _finally_ pulled them down and freed merely the tip. 

With a warm hand Noiz pressed the tense body back down, crawled up and pressed two fingers between the lips so he could play with the tongue. His legs were placed on Aoba’s so he could keep the writhing body in check and the other hand supported Noiz by having it placed next to Aoba’s head onto the mattress. 

“Remember”, he whispered gently. “Inhale… Exhale… Deeply. Like when I was checking your lungs.” 

Aoba had crucial troubles following the orders. Only when Noiz pulled out of the mouth and covered Aoba’s eyes with it and then kissed his forehead and neck really carefully the poor boy seemed to remember that he was alive, that this body burning from within was his and that the stinging lack of air was his own doing. 

Calming really slowly he looked up, his pupils dilated and looking almost fully blackened. A shaking sigh showed Noiz that he could keep going. 

One more kiss calmed his client further and soft and loving strokes brought the younger’s mind back to reality. With an utterly exhausted and still excited voice Aoba managed to  
keep informing his superior about his current state. “It… It’s getting worse… My nipples… my cock… tip… balls… are all pulsing at the same time.” 

Humming in return Noiz smiled. With a swift motion that elicited Aoba to twitch again the older had collected some of the drying liquid on his finger and held it in front of the other’s nose. “Take a deep sniff. Burn this smell in your head. This is you. This is lust. Pleasure. Desire. Whenever you want it, remember that smell.” Smearing it on Aoba’s lips softly he pushed his fingers into the boy’s mouth, causing him to gasp. The features on his face seemed engrossed but to be forced to sniff, to smell and taste, to remember it was so incredibly entrancing! Finding himself sucking the fingers without question he found more and more acceptance regarding his perverted urge to get to do things he usually didn’t like. Maybe he was something like a masochist? Was that the right term for his perversion? Or was it simply normal to like this? Honestly, he had no idea but sucking his own cum off a stranger’s hand was exhilarating. With closed eyes he lifted a hand, took a careful hold of the wrist to prevent it from disappearing and worked it sloppily until everything was a wet mess. His eyes glistened in passion and content, even Noiz wasn’t able to scold him tor touching. 

The longer it lasted the harder was it to resist to kiss Aoba. Such a good boy. No matter the cost, at this rate the decision had been made. Noiz would make this boy his.  
Slave, pet, masochist, toy, play thing, lover. Never before had he had a boner like this just by degrading a client. Never before had a client be so willing and had looked at him with such a need of being possessed! Oh Lord, how difficult can it get to resist to choke someone until he faints?! 

With a deep growl Noiz pulled back, ignoring the pout and wrapped his fingers around Aoba’s throat and pressed down so hard it made Noiz himself feel dizzy. 

“What does it smell like?!”, he growled animalistically. As Aoba opened his mouth and only could gasp and caw some incoherent syllables Noiz finally realised his lack of control and let go, feeling degraded by how he had been going with the flow of his own desires. That had not been very professional at all. 

To his surprise his client was not complaining at all, more smiling foolishly and whispering “Like a well cooked meal you can smell when it’s almost done…” 

Damn, what a dirty slut had he found himself?! Noiz couldn’t believe the high he got as he witnessed and properly processed those words. 

Instead of replying like he was ought to Noiz just travelled down again, followed the hot body with his heated hands and explored each and every muscle carefully as he made his way towards the strongly smelling genitalia. After a short sniff and an according moan he pulled the underwear down even further and let the elastic waistband rest beneath the balls, making it look like they were pushed up. Then he kissed the tip again, took the shaft in his hand and chuckled as the whole prick twitched in his hand, ready to erupt once more. His tongue pressed against the slit and the second hand had been wrapped around the base to prevent just that in such a violent way Aoba let out a confused and gurgling scream. His hips thrust up, completely out of control and he tried to get away at the sudden overflow of lust and teasing.

As the tip got bitten carefully it was a climax Aoba experienced. Especially the painful denial of his ejaculation made it million times more perverted and pleasurable. “Make it hurt!”, he thought uncontrollably. “Make me lose it all!” 

Pulling an ugly face covered in tears of pleasure, an open mouth, everything smeared and covered in drool and so ridiculously happy about what he felt he finally realised how much he loved being looked at like this. 

He wanted to order Noiz to take a look, wanted to ask him if he tasted good but all his words were so slurry nothing could be understood. It sounded like maniac moans, compared a snapped and crazy person as he tried to mouth his thoughts but a harsh slap on his cock let it all fade into a passionate yell. 

“Cum…! Wa..nna… c..cum!” That was all that was spoken at least halfway clear as his mimic went to full ahegao. 

Not believing that it could get even worse a finger began to dance around Aoba’s ass and balls, spreading and massaging the sperm into the smooth skin. A gentle kiss was given onto the sensitive area between the base of the shaft and the balls, then a bite was added. Using the bright, slimy liquid as lubricant Noiz softly massaged it onto the tensing and relaxing puckered hole that would be the perfect trigger to cause his client to orgasm.

Leaving it alone for now he only tried to make it sufficiently wet by gathering all the liquid and spreading it there, not capable of resisting to sniff again and again. Finally his nose got so close as to push against the entrance and his fogged mind lost it as he leaned in even deeper and pushing his nose in. Listening Aoba screaming his mouth fell open and he licked him thoroughly wherever the blond could reach. However as the moaning increased and sounded strangely relieving he looked up and caught his client in the middle of the act of masturbating, barking a dominating and scolding “No!” at him. 

“Bu..t…. I…wa…nna…”, the exasperated younger man yelled helplessly. With all might he fought the strong and slippery palms that were wrapped around him so strongly.  
Everything stilled inside his head once again as both hands were pulled upwards, caught beneath only one of those huge palms and the other gave Aoba’s nipple a real harsh slap. 

Noiz was not immune to that lascivious reaction that followed. Such a deep and lusty “Yeeeeees!” that fell from Aoba’s lips was too much as to simply ignore it. Noiz’s eyes fell closed for a bit, then he gave it another smack leading to another strong reaction of Aoba.

The free hand reached down laboriously and smacked the tight balls carefully. A strained sound exploded from the submissive’s lips as a short but thick spurt of white shot out of the vulgarly swollen volcano. The thick flesh kept on twitching and the fight to free himself and to jerk off ridiculously in front of that dominant man increased so the blond had to cover the smaller one with his whole body to keep him under control. Seriously, Noiz craved simply opening his pants and fapping until all of that sloppy face of Aoba was covered in his cum the ugliest way possible but that wasn’t what Aoba was here for and Noiz really cursed himself for his lack of control! He had to change plans! Soon, otherwise he’d lose his face!

Seconds, then a minute passed and Aoba’s crying wore off. Tears wet his cheeks and his tongue still hung out. That his client looked so beat and messy should be forbidden since it made his own cock throb in excitement!

“Calmed?”, he asked breathily, looking right into the tired, reddened eyes. Aoba returned the gaze dumbfounded and lost himself in the depth of those poisonously green emeralds. At least of what was left since even Noiz’s own pupils were dilated so immensely. And all the feeling those eyes provided were deep understanding, gentleness and care. The sight calmed every fire in him, every feeling of loss and desperation.

“W..want…”, was all the reply held before he averted his gaze and the faltering breath and sobbing took over again. Noiz understood very well, Aoba’s erection must hurt and the smaller man’s body had been tense now for a really long time without any chance of rest or relaxation. But now they had had a short break and they might be able to continue now.

Again now three fingers stroked along the neck and collar bone where Aoba had shot his load previously and he took it all up and brought it down.  
“Please spread your legs for me, Aoba.” 

Again. That name. Calling his name, finally again! Aoba hummed so pleased that he did not even realise that his legs really were put apart gently by his own doing. Exposed and tainted in front of a therapist he felt more secure than ever before. 

A finger got pressed inside the tight hole and it caused the remaining juices collected on the tip to flow down, leaving a trail of bright and bitter sweetness behind. From there a really small drop ran along the balls and ended at the hole, collected there and seemed to be sucked it. Aoba was still mostly hard and desperate but the good boy had regained enough willpower to lie still and to let Noiz handle him.

Soft kisses along the legs fuelled the frevor both of them currently felt. Aoba tried to focus on what happened down there and looked down so needily, so lost and craving. As their eyes met Noiz smiled, not grinned so dirtily but really smiled at him so sweetly and lovingly Aoba felt his heart melt. A feeling like love built up and a sting hit him inside as he remembered that this was a one time thing only… Duty and not passion… 

His head fell back and he stared at the ceiling, suddenly every feeling dulling. 

“You’re completely exposed”, Noiz whispered, thinking that Aoba had fallen back because of the lack of energy and not because of the loss of mood. “Every bit of your cock and balls pulsing with anticipation…” He kissed the wet shaft and then licked his lips to taste it. “I can see it as it throbs for attention… Wanting to feel more…”  
A sigh came from above. The feeling of heat was still there, the desire had yet to be satisfied, yet something had started to feel utterly different. Something inside felt hollow and wrong. 

“Needing to be pleased so badly.” Oblivious to those tracks of thoughts the therapist kept going, completely focused on the physical reaction he was supposed to bring back. “As your meat pulsates so hard…” 

Trying to get along, Aoba murmured “Take a close look at my shameless flowing cock…” 

That was the point when Noiz looked up. What kind of voice had that been? Immediately realising all the changes in Aoba he tried to react accordingly and forced himself back to professionality. 

Taking a close look he began to analyse as quick as possible. The face looked blank and the eyes still glistening in lust seemed distant in a more depressive than aroused way. 

The body seemed slack but the lips pulled down to an unhappy mimic made it look like resignation instead of warm and satisfied exhaustion. With a quick look down he realised that even the hardness was about to faint. Whatever Aoba had been thinking about right now, it was part of the shattered key to his erectile problems. And according to the looks he had in front of him Noiz figured that it was far more burdensome than he had thought at first. It was affecting his mood as well after all, not just blocking sexual desire. 

Realising the concerned look Aoba suddenly felt ashamed again, tried to close his legs and to hide away, so he could then wipe his ugly looking face clean. The drool held a ridiculous stench he thought and the snot running from his nose he just had realised only now engrossed him to no end. 

As the younger one wiped his mouth Noiz reacted immediately, opened a drawer of a beautiful wooden nightstand and pulled out a box of tissues. 

Feeling embarrassed Aoba turned away while cleaning himself up. Yet he didn’t want this all to be in vain. Probably he would have to pull himself together and to keep going... No matter what, the money was spent already so letting the efforts go to waste would him make even more angry than he already was. 

“Would you like to take a break?”, Noiz offered quietly while his client was still turned away. The short nod was recognised and Noiz pulled away understanding, leaving Aoba with the tissue box for some privacy.

Thinking that he was alone after the door had closed Aoba looked down blankly and stared at the bright sheets underneath. Realising his flaccid shaft lying there like a pale and long dead corpse he pulled up his underwear with another engrossed motion and shivered at the cold that was still there even after he had wiped himself clean. Noiz had left him that easily. So he really was just a client even though this event had felt so special... And that face the other had made had him caught off guard so much since it felt like it conveyed a sort of deeper passion than just a doctor-client relationship. Somehow he kind of knew that when he was going to have sex it would only lead to misunderstandings. In the end he would be left alone anyway so why indulge in such actions in the first place... No matter how good a therapist was, who would be able to cure his own incompetence...? 

The moment Aoba had crawled to the edge of the matress after turning so he could go and pick up his pants to end this damned situation he suddenly inhaled and stopped in his tracks the same instant he looked up. The beautiful, deep green eyes looked at him calmly and Aoba couldn't do anything but sit there and stare back up at the older man. 

“Turn around” was spoken in such a soft voice Aoba couldn't but simply comply. Doing so pretty quickly the blue haired man showed his back again to hide his body only to feel a soft something cover his shoulders. Looking down on his arms confused to see what was placed on top of him he realised it was a really fluffy bathrobe. A soft smile appeared again and it felt so sad to Aoba that the man avoided Noiz's gaze and turned away again, looking at the bed sheets instead. 

As his hair got brushed away from his neck Aoba shivered nevertheless and then arms came around the weak client and held him tight as lips kissed his nape open mouthed and passionately.

“Could it be we encountered something that is keeping your mind off your pleasure?” 

Feeing caught and immensely shocked by the feeling of being seen through Aoba jerked forward, the surprising and absolutely incoherent urge to escape getting the better of him. As he was not be allowed to leave he panicked and tried to kick back at Noiz who so mercilessly kissed his ear. “I got you right there”, he whispered affectionately. “Open up. You’re save with me. I promise.” 

Scared as hell Aoba couldn’t but start to cry and yell a flat “I’m not!” The attempts to flee got more violent and the longer it lasted the tighter Noiz held him and the more warmth of the therapist got through the fabric being conveyed to Aoba’s body. Means of escape decreased and sobbing increased. Waves of panic altered with floods of shame. What a kid he was being scared of being left… Wasn’t he supposed to be grown up? What ridiculous fears to have in his age… 

In the end Aoba was a client. Something to be played with on a short term basis, all done with the excuse to help him which was a lie itself. Matter of factly he had paid for a professional whore and that was it! No hopes were there for a cure, nor for love. Aoba had betrayed and lied to himself, had had ridiculous fantasies about a miracle that was never going to happen.

“I’m not going to harm you. Open up to me, Aoba. You’re save with me…” 

Over and over again were those words penetrating his brain, hammering the lie directly into his head. He wasn’t. A lie! What a lie! He wasn't safe! He was a toy for that fucker there! Getting aggressive and trying to bite Noiz so he would be let go Noiz was more and more convinced that he had found the issue. The fact that he was pressing it and that that was causing such a strong reaction told him that Aoba did not seem ready to work on it. Either Noiz would not have any other choice than ending up recommending a proper psychologist or in case he wanted Aoba to himself he had to offer him another session. Latter would mean a shitload of work though and might not be promising after all.p>

As the fighting ebbed down soon Noiz stroked the sweaty blue hair softly and let go of the whole body. “It is your choice to stop or to continue. I want you to remind you of it, Aoba. Just don't throw anything away during a rush of emotional haste.” 

A short nod was returned and then Aoba got up. Since it looked like the client was about to leave Noiz was about to talk and offer him to leave him be and to let him rest for a bit, but interrupted himself even before starting to speak up as he watched the younger man pulling down his wet underwear again underneath the bathrobe and stepping out of it casually. Then he dropped the white clothing as well and crawled back onto the bed, showing his whole naked body apparently shamelessly. As he bent down on the matress next to Noiz he was showing his ass to the therapist. “Finger me”, he ordered bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the motivation to continue. Next part is coming soon! (Comments encourage me ;D )


	3. Teach me Pleasure (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Noiz keeps breaking down Aoba's wall of sexual denial and defence. In order to do just that Aoba has to cross a line he would have never thought he ever would.   
> However pleasure seems to be a suprisingly sufficient trigger to urge someone to walk beyond borders of shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, guys. An illness hit me during Mink Week and I was definitely too weak as to write anything...  
> I really apologise that it took me so long to update. Since I'm not at full health again (well hello headache....) I apologise for crappy writing! Also the chapter came out much shorter than originally planned. Stay tuned for more teasing and no anal sex in chapter 4!

[…] “Finger me”, he ordered bluntly. 

Furrowing his brows in slight annoyance Noiz gave a sharp reply.   
“I am the one in control, not you.” 

The harsh tone pierced Aoba’s brain instantaneously. With his pride crushed already he now even had lost all grit to give a bold retort. That aside Noiz’s way of reacting to what Aoba had said and done had had the harmful side effect that even the blue haired’s poise was now minimised to a painful feeling of worthlessness. So there was nothing he was allowed to do… Neither had Aoba the chance of becoming a sexually healthy man, no he wasn’t even good enough to choose what was going to happen to him. Just how worthless could someone be to have no power over the upcoming actions performed on his body?

Inwardly peparing for the threatening imagination of being raped Aoba tried his best to deal with the stress that accompanied his wild fantasies. Cawing a weak “I’m sorry” was at least the first step of easing his stress level, hoping Noiz would forgive him.

There was no need to mention that Aoba was actually a huge fool for expecting something so horrid like baleful violation. It had been supposed to work as a firm but friendly reminder of the client’s place, not as a form of verbal repression at all! 

To calm him Noiz leaned in and gave the so beautifully presented arse a gentle kiss between the muscular buttocks. “It’s okay. Just try to be aware of my qualifications.” The tongue flicked out and danced along the scrotum affectionately. “I know what I am doing. There is no need for you to worry about anything.” Once again he would try it. “You’re safe with me.” 

Similar to being hit Aoba cringed. 

“And whatever might be the matter, you are free to stop at any time you feel like it.” 

Aoba’s heart skipped a beat and his posture subsided. Those words made him so weak and they felt so painful inside without any obvious reason behind his irrational fucked up emotional state, yet he felt so understood and so…loved, it really hurt to know to be nothing but a meaningless customer! You were supposed to do this with somebody you love! 

Those thoughts cut short as another kiss was delivered between his still so openly presented buttocks. The soft sensation reminded him pretty brutally how vulnerable he was right now and how easily it could get abused! 

Blankness filled the submissive client’s head for a few seconds during which everything got blocked out completely. 

Wait… There hadn’t been any abuse ‘til now. …could it be… that he was actually… s…a…f…e…?

Blankness again. Skilled movements of something velvet and warm broke through his wall of thoughts. The kiss between his buttocks had intensified, had developed to something open-mouthed and shameless until the puckered hole back there had lost all its tension. 

A lute resembling a sob crawled out of the depth of the younger’s throat as it went further, opening it up with his tongue.

Without realisation hitting him about it Aoba had gotten slack-jawed and saliva had started flowing out of his mouth. Aoba had a difficulty admitting it towards himself but it felt so warm, so amazing! 

A soft moan slipped out unconsciously and bit by bit every fibre of the smaller man’s muscles relaxed, easing the whole body into a state of pure comfortable bliss. 

Even as two thick thumbs accompanied the hot muscle at the entrance on each side to open it further the lax state of Aoba did not disappear. Instead of doing so Aoba just groaned again and buried his face in the soft blankets beneath while his arms stretched out above his head until the shoulders gave a horrible creaking sound. Afterwards Aoba exhaled long and slowly and pulled one of the pillows the bed was equipped with down to let his head rest on it. 

Whatever happened to him right now, it did not matter anymore. It felt good and that was all that counted. The tongue dipped in between the thumbs and tasted the widened insides as best as it could. With a swift motion the thumbs were gone, causing Aoba to twitch in surprise at that weird sensation but soon quietly moaned again as both hands grabbed the buttocks and pulled them apart so Noiz could press his face against that area with all his might and started to eat the man beneath him out vigorously. 

The urge to slide the mouth down towards the balls and to give them a teasing bite was hard to control, yet Noiz did hold back. The fear of ruining that moment was greater than his need. One hand slipped down though and took hold of the tightened sac. The face still buried where it was the other hand travelled to the front and wrapped around the semi-erect shaft. 

A sensation somewhere between shock, pain and lust exploded from where Aoba was touched and the young man’s whole body twitched violently while his even breath had faltered. 

“Is it bad?”, Noiz had whispered softly. The other had not heard it though, the voice had been too muffled as to be heard coherently. 

As no reply got delivered to Noiz’s ears he slowly pulled back and softly began to stroke Aoba’s lower back and legs. Welcoming the warm and careful sensation Aoba slowly lowered everything of his body and finally lay down. 

“You stop…?”, Aoba whispered innocently and looked down towards the gorgeous man who had been treating him like a prince. 

“I do. For now. There is not much left I can do for you now.” Smiling softly Noiz crawled upwards to rest beside the other and wrapped his strong arms around him affectionately and even delivered a kiss onto Aoba’s forehead. “Do you know what the refractory period is?” With a soft squeeze he tried to comfort the other. 

The question was met with awkward silence. Aoba was sure that it was something he should know as a man since it appeared to be related to their sexual interactions just now, but in all honesty… The blue haired man had absolutely no idea. 

“It’s one of the last steps of the sexual response cycle of humans. After reaching orgasm the body calms down. There are two different ways for men to go from there. After orgasm your shaft decreases in size to a state that is slightly erect and about twice the size of flaccid state. During that it is taught that men cannot reach another orgasm and are extremely sensitive to an extend where a forced continuation of teasing can become painful. From then on it can either pass over to the final state of the resolution phase where it all ends, or you can awaken the man’s desire anew and start over. That is why it is called the human’s cycle of sexual response. As long as you feel like it you can keep going. All night long until you are all worn out and tired.” 

Noiz licked his lips as he was done talking, Aoba on the other hand tried to escape the soft grip around him to turn away in shame. As he tried to there was resistance behind him, the strong arms refused to let go. “Look down. You’re in refractory period. I’ll make you feel good, I will choose that one special second where you’re torn between stopping and eternal sexual need. Do you want me to continue?” 

Again Noiz was met with silence. Insecurely he put a hand on Noiz’s hip and let it rest there, waiting if he would be scolded for touching. But he wasn’t. Instead warm and rough palms began to travel wherever they could reach, side, lends, chest, nape, legs, back… And Aoba just lay there and enjoyed it to the fullest. 

“You… you know… when that moment is about to happen…? You… will… bring me more…pleasure?” Aoba seemed insecure, yet curious for another round. 

There was no answer whatsoever. The huge body dropped down and Noiz took the slowly slacking shaft in his hands and kissed it. “I know everything. I am in control over you. Worry about nothing. Close your eyes and give yourself to me. It will be good.” 

Aoba who had lifted a hand up to his mouth to bite a finger was completely flushed as he looked down at the blond mane. “You… Do you think it is that easy?” 

Piercing green eyes looked up, swollen, dark lips were still connected to the shaft. The look in the professional’s eyes was all pervasive. Aoba couldn’t help but stare back and drown in those colours directed at him, choke on the mental penetration it provided. His chest tightened and the attempt of uttering an addition to his question died down the moment the client’s lips parted and nothing but a helpless squirm came out.

The smirk appearing on the other’s face with that lewd mouth still on his genitalia was so intense it felt like it had finished his brain off. Once more everything went blank and he was at an utter loss of words. As if being hypnotised Aoba watched the mouth kiss him down there, then lick it so slowly Aoba was not sure anymore if time had slowed down or if his brain was about to break. 

The gaze of the submissive was fixed on a thin string of saliva hanging from the other and connecting him with the shaft. Then the lips started to move. Their sensual dance had nothing in common with a simple task as talking but something like words fought their way through into Aoba’s brain.   
Do you think it is really that easy, letting go, giving up and forgetting about all worries just like that?! 

Noiz’s reply was so simple. 

“Yes, it is.” 

A second later Aoba felt his penis twitch and then captivated by merciless heat. 

Aoba’s head flew back and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Somewhere caught between a firestorm within and a strange kind of thrilling sensation overload between his legs the blue haired man forgot about stress and pain, worry and duties. 

Desperate to say something, to let Noiz know how he felt he tried to muster the concentration for words but ended up sobbing. Fuck! He really felt safe here! More! He wanted more! Another round! Another chance! Another orgasm and a never ending feeling of warmth. 

His hips bucked up slightly only to be pressed down firmly. Noiz’s flat palm had captured him in a perfect moment, had taken hold of the perfect area! Body heat ran through his hipbone where the blond had touched him and without noticing Aoba had reached for his own chest, up and played with it. While he had still not completely calmed from before every intense touch felt like a spark of lightning setting his nerves on fire. As his fingers hunted down both nipples at the same time, Aoba’s whole body twitched. Again! He wanted this again! 

Tension ran through him as the shaft got sucked once but so hard like he had never felt it before! How could a single man be so skilled?!

No. Nevermind. It did not matter! Nothing mattered anymore! The feeling was everything he needed. 

As a tongue dipped beneath the foreskin Aoba’s hips jerked up once more and he gave a short cry which informed about the naked and pure surprise he had felt. Once more the hot hand on his hips had taken over control and held him down so nicely. 

The blond carefully took the other’s body and positioned it to his liking, having Aoba lie on his back with his legs spread widely for him. Hail of kisses fell down onto the tip now which was pulled free of the foreskin by skilled hands, then Aoba felt a cool sensation wreck his nerves down there as Noiz had bluntly blown onto the wet, exposed glans. 

Shaking helplessly Aoba stared up at the ceiling, hoping to stay sane enough not to lose control over every single function of his body. However his loss was predestined. 

There was nothing more welcome than the feel of Aoba’s shaft in the therapist’s hot cavern. While Aoba had no idea how to stand the constant throbbing and tingling sensation between his legs Noiz simply hummed at the frequent pulsating feeling and the little twitches that happened from time to time. 

While pressing his tongue against the tip Noiz gave the shaft a careful squeeze at the bottom, causing Aoba react so beautifully violent. The muscular body tensed up and Aoba arched his back, the stomach muscles showed so obviously Noiz began to feel dizzy at the sight along. 

More on instinct than on sense-based actions he had taken a good hold of the hips with both hands and had kept them in place while his mouth had devoured all of what Aoba had to offer down here. Like a hungry monster he had accepted it being shoved in and now refused to let go of it anymore. Intense trembling could be felt from where the doctor held Aoba still so firmly. 

Without any spark of control left Aoba’s body was now manhandled without the blue haired man having a chance to react on his own anymore. Noiz was pulling the prick into his velvet heat, suckling playfully while his face was all pressed into Aoba, his nose hit the hard pubic bone and even the sensation of nuzzling the hair down there held something so erotic! 

Fingers dipped into the submissive’s entrance as the force of the sucking increased. A gentle hum was all it took for Aoba to let a passionate yell explode from his throat. However the plan had been to give Aoba just a short impression of penetration and so both fingers were pulled out again immediately, leaving the client weak and convulsing desperately and violently. The feeling of the muscles down there trying to grab onto them to keep them in was so stunning. Noiz almost lost it, thus had wanted to thrust back in more violently, had wanted to spread his fingers and wriggle them around! But this wasn’t what his consciousness told him to do, so with an incredible afford he managed to muster enough willpower Noiz refused himself that one wish and kept going shallow and easy. 

Living through this experience made it hard to believe for Noiz that Aoba had actually shown up because of erectile problems. The other was so hard and drenched in lust, crazy for more!

Aoba let out a heartbreaking cry of frustration as the fingers did not return back inside and he dug his fingers into the blanket in order not to just reach down inconsiderately and finger himself senseless in front of the therapist. 

_…because he would need permission before. Noiz was the one in control after all._  
Thinking that Aoba suddenly gasped and felt short of breath. His abdominal muscles tensed and all limbs twitched involuntarily. Tears streamed out of the client’s eyes as a sensation new and pure wrecked through his system. Like his brain had been fucked and brought to orgasm Aoba couldn’t help but give in to the mental thrill that had washed over him. Whatever area on his body it was, he felt sensitive and vulnerable. 

The word “ _Master_ ” had crept its way into Aoba’s trail of thought without him even noticing. 

…

An indefinite amount of time had passed and Aoba woke up with his body being wrapped in a warm, bright blanket. Noiz sat next to him with a concerned look on his face. The stethoscope was close by and one of those weird things doctors used to check on the pupil reaction of the eyes. Those strange mini battery torches.

“Hey. Awake again?” Noiz’ quiet and gentle voice was pleasant and soothing in Aoba’s ears who felt grateful for the kind treatment. As the client’s mouth opened he realised how raw his throat was and how rasp his voice sounded. “What happened?” 

Only as the weak man wanted to move he realised his hand had been held by the other’s. It made Aoba smile to know that this kind treatment was directed at him. 

“What do you think? You passed out.” Noiz chuckled quietly and stroked the still sweaty forehead of the younger man. “How are you feeling?”

Well… How was he feeling indeed? Closing his eyes and feeling the afterglow of everything Aoba made a pretty bad discovery. … Thinking about the slightest happening of before made his cock rise again, his nipples tingle, his ass ache in need and his whole system firing up. 

“I… need more…”

Smirking slyly Noiz slid somewhat closer and looked down at the other. “You need? Or you want more?” 

Caught off guard by that question Aoba fell silent for a few seconds. Forming his resolve he looked up at the blond and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“I want more.” 

For a few seconds, there was utter silence. At that moment Aoba feared that he might have said something that had been absolutely unwelcome or wrong, so his resolve faltered a slight bit and he felt like shrinking under his therapist’s piercing look at him. 

“Very well then.” Without realising Aoba exhaled soundly and relieve removed all tension that had built up within that small time frame. “I suppose we will move on to the next step then, will we?” Grinning one-sidedly in a perverse manner Noiz reached down between his legs and began touching himself carefully. The way the blue haired’s eyes immediately dropped down to watch it gave the blond a power kick. Aoba seemed to be nice and easy to manipulate. Aoba would be his possession in no time. 

Gulping hard the younger instinctively leaned forward and felt the urge to give head. Something like trance took over his mind since the scene seemed to utterly infatuate him.

Without permission however he would not do it. Noiz had already taught him successfully that approval was required so he stayed mere inches away and inhaled the manly smell as well he drank in the gorgeous sight of those huge palms rubbing the treasure beneath the fabric.   
As he kneeled there Aoba felt himself harden so quickly and perverse imaginations ran through his mind.

“Get comfortable”, Noiz ordered. “Lie down on your back. Best is you use a pillow and put it beneath your lower back to support it so your comfort is guaranteed.”

Aoba’s mind was running wild now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably 8 chapters in total btw and then I plan on writing another story being about the two of them and smutty acting out on Noiz's kinks on Aoba.

**Author's Note:**

> Found any mistakes? Tell me in the comments, I will correct everything!  
> Thank you for the comments <3 ! It's really encouraging :D


End file.
